Bloody Ties
by AvraSol
Summary: Set 5 years after the death of the archdemon, Anora is queen of Ferelden and her father struck the blow. The story has some new chars others I dont own but have played about with for my purpose starting in Antiva City the story will branch to cover Thedas


**Bloody Ties**

I should never have gotten involved, it wasn't even like me! I'm a thief and The Hound always said 'cut the purse and run, don't feel sorry for the target cos they will not care when the noose bites deep' so why did… I get ahead of myself, sorry. My name is Leara, my friends call me Lea, I'm an elf living in Antiva City, I know my place in the world but for some reason when I see a drunk man get stabbed and beaten for his purse – a man who only a moment earlier had thrown a coin to blind old Mevri I found I was moving drawing my blades before I could stop myself.

Looking down on the three bodies Lea's breath came fast and strained, Bashers, three of them, The Hound'll have my throat, squeezing her eyes shut tight she prayed that when she opened them there would no longer be a stickiness on her hands, it was a raspy gasp that brought her attention to the man she had saved. She pitied him but her stomach was sinking with regret for what she had done and the wrath that would find her.

"You must run pet, " Mevri's stern voice drifted through the blood pounding in her skull, "you linger and they will have you quickly, grab the bloodied sod and get to Triks! MOVE!"

The old womans final word hit like a slap dragging her out of the panic that had been close to overwhelming her, she moved to pull the man up _Plate armour? Maker you have got to be joking! _ And with a heave she managed to position him against the wall his face lifted bruising already colouring his cheeks and distorting his features, rank breath with the acrid smell of stale spirits and only the Maker knew what else was hot on Lea's cheeks. As though feeling the elfs urgency his feet somehow found purchase on the ground and he moved off Lea taking as much weight as she could handle her teeth gritted under the strain.

Antiva's backroads were no mystery to Lea, the sandstone paths and ochre coloured buildings were shadow stained, the early hour meant that the path was clear, only those on dishonest business walked this path at this unmakerly hour and thankfully business must have been slow this night. Their slow going was more due to the heavy load she had found herself with, his boots scraping as his reserves dwindled, and his blood flowed freely down his side. She made her way to a battered door, the rough painting of a feathered dog marked the entrance and she pushed upon it.

The thrum of magic was there and her weight seemed to stir trying to speak, but with no time to waste on drunken ramblings she untwisted herself pounding with her knee hoping Triks would hurry up and take down his damn wards. After a few minutes and with a ripple the magic was gone and the door opened before her was her friend fidgeting with his green robes his body haloed by the low fire inside.

"Lea? Really I was fast asleep…" his tired grumbles were cut off by the scowl she gave him, pushing long dark hair from his eyes Triks moved to allow her entry and finally noticed the massive burden she supported. Moving to shut the door he replaced his wards and moved after them the room brightening with a flick of his hand, Triks moved to better view the man who Lea had deposited on his cot. Reaching out a hand he sent healing magic down into the prone form before him.

Eyes wide with admiration Lea watched Triks, even knowing her life was now likely short she couldn't help but take a moment to admire what a wonder the magic was- deciding to leave her explanation for the early wake up call until after he had finished healing. She even took a moment to admire the handsome face that was beginning to show beneath poor sods beard - now that the swelling and bruising was starting to dwindle.

His eyelids flickered and autumn coloured eyes opened, blinking past the haze his healers face moved into view and with a snap a gauntlet shot out grabbing the robe of the man before him "bastard blood mage!"

Magic flashed out and the drunk man was unconscious, Lea stared at her friend, she knew his history well enough but the way his face had paled told her that life was now very different for both of them.

Jowan dragged his hand down his face, "By Andraste's arse Lea! What? Never mind… bind his hands good and tight, tighter… we don't really have time but guess we will just have to find out what the Prince of Ferelden is doing here when he wakes up."

Lea looked up at Jowan from where she was crouched and turned pale eyes on the man she was binding, the man her life was over for. _Prince Alistair… _


End file.
